Chūtarō Ōasa
Chūtarō Ōasa (王朝 中太郎, Ōasa Chūtarō) is a very powerful who currently resides in due to being expunged from following his inability to partake in the first . Nevertheless, he has since grown into an exceptional Shinigami, despite his physical shortcomings. At some point of time following Violet's training in Wonderland, Chūtarō had found the young woman and trained her in the arts of , with specific relevance to her blade Hawatari. Character Outline Chūtarō was noted for a strikingly harmless appearance despite his reputation as an extremely powerful Shinigami. He had almost feminine facial features, light brown eyes, long grey hair and was of an average height and build. Chūtarō normally wore a very simple attire, including a lavender kosode underneath a light blue kimono and hakama with a similar color to his kosode, kept fastened to his waist with a white obi, where he had tucked his zanpakutō in prior to utilizing Kidō to summon it at will. Chūtarō, as his appearance would indicate, is a rather calm and relaxed individual. He rarely takes things seriously and prefers to laugh or be diplomatic in situations where others would let their anger get the best of them. He is wise and highly perceptive of other people's emotional states, understanding when someone is concerned and whether it is appropriate to approach them or leave them be. He is also a remarkably good teacher, understanding the best method to cultivate an individual's respective talents without sacrificing others. However, being an old Shinigami, it is evident some of the ideals of his time remains with him. Whenever he is serious, Chūtarō is noted to express a fierce murderous intent, frightening even diligent combatants with but a glare and a few words, a testament to his power. History Little is known of Chūtarō's history beyond the fact that he was part of the generation of the that partook in the first war against the Quincy. It was then that he appeared to contract his spiritual illness and thus, was deemed useless by the Gotei 13 following the war, where they expunged him to the Human World. Synopsis Powers and Abilities with his presence.]] : Chūtarō was noted to possess an incredible level of spiritual energy, even as a young Shinigami. However, it was so vast that he was incapable of using it correctly until he learned how to tame it when he was abandoned in the Human World and his Gigai was on the verge of disintegrating due to the level of power he possessed. However, it is also because of this level of power that makes him unable to fight for more than a few minutes, for his permanent Gigai is incapable of withstanding the sheer force that comes from his body, causing him to collapse. Keen Intelligence: While the full scale of this trait is unknown, it is apparent that Chūtarō is highly intelligent, having mastered the Zankensoki to its limits on his own despite the difficulties in doing so. He also demonstrates highly perceptive insight, making it virtually impossible to hide emotions from him. Enhanced Physical Condition: While his exact level of physical ability is questionable, given that he has mastered three extremely demanding forms of physical combat, it is assumed that he has attained a particularly enhanced level of physical ability, although his permanent Gigai weakens him marginally. : Chūtarō is considered a master of all four combat forms of the Shinigami and, therefore, is a master of Zanjutsu. He is noted to have brought Violet's level of swordsmanship to a level where it surpasses the capabilities she had shown when being possessed by Akujin, all within a month. : Chūtarō is considered a master of all four combat forms of the Shinigami and, therefore, is a master of Hakuda. Chūtarō has demonstrated to comically knock out thugs within his street repetitively while apparently only using one strike to do so. : Chūtarō is considered a master of all four combat forms of the Shinigami and, therefore, is a master of Hohō. While his exact level of speed or proficiency in Shunpo or related techniques is unknown, his overall fighting style appears to be extremely swift, which is thought to be due to his prowess in Hohō. : Chūtarō is considered a master of all four combat forms of the Shinigami and, therefore, is a master of Kidō. He is noted to be capable of using a powerful seal to render the influence of evil powers within a soul null for a considerable period of time. Zanpakutō Trivia Category:Shinigami